The invention concerns a test unit for carrying out one-time analyses in a body fluid, in particular blood, comprising a lancing element that can be pricked into a body part which has a capillary channel for transporting the body fluid that leads from a lancing member to a target site. In addition a production process for a test unit is stated.
Test units of this type especially for near patient glucose measuring systems are used to self-monitor the current blood sugar values of a user. In this connection integrated systems have already been proposed in which the functions “lancing” to collect capillary blood and “detecting” the glucose content have been combined in a user-friendly manner as a “single-test kit”. Blood obtained in situ at the lancing site usually has to be collected by capillary transport and brought into contact with a test chemistry. In this process the lancing pain should be kept as low as possible and a hygienic handling should be ensured. Problems are caused by the complexity of such systems and the complicated manufacturing process.